Everything Has Changed
by tammieidk
Summary: 'Baby Bass', spotted gracing the steps of Grand Central with her Prada Suitcases in toll. Welcome back, bitch.
1. Good morning, New York!

**_Everything Has Changed_**

_Good Morning, New York!_

_XO_

* * *

**_Rise and shine UES, I bring you extremely interesting news!_**

**_Spotted_****_: The one and only 'Baby Bass' gracing the steps of grand central, once again, with her Prada suitcases in toll.  
Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm beginning to get a recurring feeling of de ja vu; is BB really pulling a Vanderwoodsen or was it just an accidental coincidence that they both happened to disappear and reappear a few years later in the same way? Trust me, I'm just as curious as all of you._**

**_Now I can't tell you for sure, but one thing I can tell you is that we're watching her very closely, why has our wonderfully bitchy _****_'It Girl'_****_ returned?_**

**_What are your feelings towards this, Chuck? Missed your 'Baby' sister?_**

**_Welcome back, bitch._**

**_You know you love me,_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Gossip Girl_**


	2. Say something, I'm giving up on you

_**Everthing Has Changed**_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_XO_

* * *

Chuck Bass, the 16-year-old son of a billionaire, slammed his phone shut in annoyance after scanning the screen.  
It was official, his baby sister (of a total five minutes however) had arrived back in New York after her unexplained year and a half of absence and was greeted with an exposé, of sorts, on one of the most visited websites on the Upper East Side.  
It's a known fact that anybody who is anyone in the Manhattan zip code will be on the front page of the website at least once in their rise, or their fall, towards reaching their families 'legacy'.

Chuck, however, has had his fair share of Gossip '_Blasts',_ for reasons unbeknownst to him, but that doesn't mean to say he was happy about his sister being the center of attention.  
Especially seeing as he was also unaware of her return.

* * *

Charlotte Bass scanned the foyer of the Hotel her father had brought, granted it wasn't the worst she'd ever seen but she was a little confused about why he had brought _this _one.  
Leaving her suitcases with the man at the front desk, she took the room key and made her way to the suite in which her _family _were now living in.

"Charlotte, dear! It's lovely to see you!" Lily Van Der Woodsen greeted with a smile as she walked through the door, pulling her into a strong embrace.  
"It's good to see you too, Lilly" She smiled, returning the gesture. "I don't suppose you know where my father is do you?"  
"He's away in Japan for business at the moment I'm afraid, Lottie. He'll be back soon enough though I'm sure" she smiled.

Charlotte was a little disappointed at this however, for it was her father that invited her back home in the first place, purely because he was getting married and it would have looked indecent not to have the, or whats left of, Bass family present.

"I hear that you hadn't told anybody you were returning?" Lilly smirked from the couch, glass of whisky in hand.  
Charlotte laughed a little and shook her head.  
"Didn't feel like it would have been necessary" Lilly only sighed.  
"He's missed you, you know"  
"If you're talking about that dear brother of mine Lilly then I'm sure you're mistaken, seeing as I left without so much as a goodbye a year and a half ago and haven't answered any of his calls or texts since, there's actually a large chance in him not wanting to speak to me again"  
"You're wrong"  
Charlotte shook her head, "No, I'm not"

* * *

Alone at the bar downstairs, Charlotte was scrolling down Gossip Girl's latest target; her.  
Seems like it hadn't taken long for the Upper East Side's infamous bitch to latch into her and her families lives, especially with her return.  
Before she could click any further, her phone lit up with an incoming call.

"_You've returned then"_  
"Seems that I have, brother"  
"_Is there anything you have scheduled that I should know about? Any disappearances on the cards or am I going to have to worry about my sister for another 365 days?"  
_"Chuck, that's not fair-"  
"_Isn't it, Charlotte? Oh I think you'll find that it definitely is. Why are you even_ here?"  
"Dad needed me here, you know, for the wedding"  
_"Last time I checked you weren't even interested in being part of this family anymore" _Chuck spat, before hanging up the phone leaving his sister to sit and stare at the martini in front of her.

* * *

**Spotted:  
****BB and Big Brother having a showdown on the phone in the bar of the Empire Hotel, wow, extremely classy Charlotte.  
Not everybody wants to hear about how your family disowned you, though we do take pleasure in watching your downfall.  
Keep your friends close, everyone; the bitch is back.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	3. I miss nothing, I miss everything

_**Everything Has Changed**_

_Miss Nothing._

**_XO_**

* * *

As her new Louboutins furiously hit the sidewalk, Charlotte found herself checking her phone every five seconds, the time staring at her like a punch in the face.  
She was late, extremely late, and she had yet to even grace her father with a 'Hello, I haven't seen you in years but remember me? Your daughter' since he'd gotten back from Japan and seeing as it was the day of the wedding, it would've been helpful to do so before hand.

Upon arriving at the Palace Hotel, she looked to her left to see an _extremely _dishevelled Chuck Bass making his way into the building.  
Though she probably looked quite insane, she found herself frozen to the spot for a moment; she hadn't seen her twin brother in a _long _time, and left without a reason, she wasn't sure if she was actually ready for this.

Looking at her phone one more time, she furiously whispered a jumble of curse words to herself before running lightly up the steps and into the building.

* * *

Upon entering the large suite the Van der Woodsen's were living in, as well as her father and brother, she was met with a flurry of preparation.  
Suddenly feeling lost in a world she used to be oh so familiar with, she pulled her trench coat a little tighter around her and tried to look for a familiar face, no luck.  
Coming to think of it, she'd been back two days and had yet to speak to anybody at all other than Lilly and her brother. Remotely.

"No way!" a voice screeched from behind her, she span around immediately and caught herself in a tight, loving hug.  
Gorgeously brunette hair, complete with a headband personally made, and Chanel No.5 generously spritzed everywhere meant only one thing, Blaire Cordelia Waldorf.  
Charlotte grinned and pulled away, "hey"

"Why are you here? Where have you been?! Oh my gosh does Serena know? And Chuck - _Oh my god_ your brothe-" Charlotte cut her off by shoving her hand on her mouth, laughing a little.  
"Will you _please _be quiet?!"

Blaire apologised, and straightened herself out a little, now standing in front of her eldest friend with an expectant look.

"Look, I can't say where I've been but I'm really sorry to just have left but I'm here now and I missed you all" Charlotte gushed, not able to hide her happiness, however it was cut short as soon as she felt a glimmer of excitement.

"Well, well, well you decided to show your face?"  
"Piss off, okay? We've already discussed this"  
"Ah have we? My apologies, sister" Chuck smirked, he still looked the same as ever, stupid fringe and a stupid scarf but Charlotte smiled at this, she truly had missed her brother, even if he didn't feel the same.

"If it honestly bothers you this much Chuck, I'll leave after the wedding - it's not like I'm welcome here anyway" Blaire moved forward to object, but Chuck gave the girl a warning glare.  
"Now I didn't say for you to leave, but when you feel like _remembering _why you left, let me know" he growled before stalking away, pulling on his coat tails.

Charlotte looked at Blaire and shook her head and walked past her, "just don't"

* * *

Sitting alone in the living room, the youngest Bass couldn't help but ponder over why she was really here.  
It was obvious that nobody knew of her return, or if they did they didn't care enough to look for her - so what was the point in all of this.  
Swirling her scotch around the glass, she laughed slightly. She was only wanted for publicity.

"Charlotte, I'm glad to see you were allowed to leave", she ground her teeth. Just the man she'd been looking for.  
"Well you saw to that didn't you father"  
"I do still hope you're not blaming me for your absence?"  
"Well how could I not?"

Bart Bass sighed and sat down beside his daughter, picking up her glass from the table and taking a swig from it himself.

"It wasn't easy, you know. Making the decision" She scoffed.  
"Do they know? Does Chuck know?"  
Bart paused for a while before shaking his head, "no"

With that, she said nothing but got up from the sofa and walked away. She couldn't deal with that.

* * *

Stepping outside into the venue, Charlotte breathed in a gulp of fresh air. She hadn't felt this free in a while.  
Her eyes scanned over the people rushing around below her when her eyes fell on the two people she knew the most. Chuck and Blaire.  
She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, they were a thing now?  
Walking closer, she began to hear the end of their conversation, partly unwillingly however she was extremely curious.

_"Save me a dance?"  
__"Now that Georgina's done, so are you and I"_

Without having to barge in, Blaire strode past her quickly throwing a "_Char, you look beautiful!" _in her direction.  
She smiled passingly with a _"thankyou!"_ and walked over sheepishly to the boy now standing alone.

"Um, Chuck?" she murmured, him now turning to face her with a glare.  
"What?"  
"I was just wondering, if you know, you needed help with your speech?" she questioned, her voice slowly becoming an octave higher than normal.  
"And why would I want help from _you?_" he growled, though he couldn't help but notice she was nervous and he hated knowing that he was the one to scare her, though of course he'd never mention that. He was Chuck Bass and Chuck Bass didn't do feelings.  
"Because, although you hate me, I'm your sister Chuck. I'll never not want to help you"  
He softened slightly, seeing her blatant upset, but hardened quickly.  
"I'm fine thanks _sis" _he retorted, barging past the girl, "now why don't we get this show on the road?"

* * *

_**Uh uh uh, careful Charlotte.**_

_**We all have secrets, and secrets always come out in the end. Unless you're me, that is.  
Then I'll let them out for you.**_

_**Watch your back, Lottie. You're wanted.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	4. Light me up when I'm down

_**Everything Has Changed**_

_Light me up when I'm down_

**_XO_**

* * *

When the vows began, Charlotte couldn't help but notice that 95% of the congregation had designated themselves to giving her dirty looks, as well as conversing deeply with the avid Gossip Girl reader beside them.  
Though doing her best to take no notice, she soon realized that trying to do so was like trying to figure out a person you've never met; impossible.  
Without giving them the large satisfaction of realizing her discomfort, she flickered her eyes around the area; she could see Serena opposite her, paying attention to the only Brooklyn boy in the crowd - this was obviously the infamous 'Lonely Boy', whom she'd yet to speak one word too.  
Feeling her brother shift impatiently beside her, she looked at him curiously - he was unusually restless and she knew something was definitely wrong with him - though if she even tried to find out what he'd shoot her down in a heartbeat.

He knew he shouldn't hold this much animosity towards her, seeing as she was _really _the only family he had left, but he just couldn't let the fact that she'd just left go.  
It wasn't like her at all, anyone that ever knew her would tell you that he and her were as close as siblings could get and that she hadn't even said goodbye shook him.

As the last 'I do's' were proclaimed, Charlotte dispersed the venue as quickly as she could; she was not wanted in that room and she was not going to stick around and play happy families at the celebratory dinner when none of them wanted anything to do with her.  
Knowing her father, he would have told Lily all about his 'uncontrollable' daughters antics and the reason about why she'd left, that resulting in an instant elongated stay at the Ostroff center.

* * *

Realizing his sister was no where in sight, Chuck frowned. If she'd run away again then he would honestly never speak to her for as long as she remained in contact.  
Making his way out of the double doors as fast as he could physically carry himself, coat and scarf in hand, he made a mental note that he would not let that sister of his leave this town before he knew about it.  
Picking up his phone, he dialed the number he knew he should have more often; though he was only met with quiet sniffles.

"Charlotte, what is it?"  
"Chuck I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Chuc-"  
"Where are you?"  
"I need to leave, Chuck"  
"If you don't tell me where you are within the next two seconds Charlotte, I will get my PI to discover your whereabouts, god help me I will"  
"A couple of blocks away - the park with the pond"

He hung up straight away, she wasn't leaving this time.

* * *

Charlotte pulled her legs tighter towards her torso, the winter breeze slowly beginning to cool her down.  
Her cheeks red, the rims of her eyes red and her chapped lips proved that she had been hysterically crying for a long amount of time and she didn't really care who knew, she had finished pretending.

"Charlotte!"

She lifted her head slightly at the sound of her name, her brother running in her direction; she laughed a little, if Gossip Girl could see this. Chuck Bass didn't run.  
At the sight of his little sisters face, he sat down beside her on the grass and pulled her into his arms as soon as possible.  
Feeling her shake a little, he pulled the coat from his arm and wrapped it around her bare shoulders.

"What is it, Char?"

She paused, not knowing whether to tell the truth; Chuck would never forgive Bart if she did, but she would never forgive him if she didn't.

"Nobody told you why I had to leave, Chuck" she sniffled, "I didn't want to leave you"  
"You can tell me, you've always told me"

Taking in a deep breath, Charlotte buried her head into her brothers shoulder and muttered almost un-audibly.

"Last summer" she shook, "I tried to end my life"


	5. Please don't take my sunshine away

**_Everything Has Changed_**

_You'll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

_So please don't take my sunshine away_

_**XO**  
_

* * *

Chuck ran his hands over his face, completely clueless on how to take the news.  
"Chuck!" Charlotte shouted, running behind him trying to lessen the distance between them, "Chuck!"  
He swung round, suddenly directly facing his little sister, who was now sobbing indefinitely.  
"Chuck, _please"_ she asked, grasping his arm for some type of comfort,_ "please_ don't leave me too"

Hearing the crack in her voice, Chuck grasped at her and pulled her close - quietly listening to her make a stain on his, newly bought, Marc Jacobs' shirt.  
If anyone else were to see the situation, it would have ended up on Gossip Girl imminently because, it seemed, that the youngest Bass had her brother crying into her own shoulder also - something that only ever happened once when they were 12 and their father decided to leave them with the help on Christmas Day.

"Why didn't you tell me, Charlotte?" he whispered, still holding her close.  
She shook her head, "I can't tell you Chuck, I'm sorry"  
"That isn't good enough!" he pulled away, arms on her shoulders so she wouldn't be able to run away from her problems, yet again.  
"I told you why I left, if Bart found out I told you then I'll be on the next plane to London - if you want me to stay, you'll say nothing"  
"But why would he keep this from me? From Serena, Blair and Nate?"  
"It's beyond my control, Charles"

He sighed and begrudgingly let her go, though not without making sure to keep her relatively close and within reaching distance, and he began to walk slowly; Charlotte in tow.

"Are you coming back to the reception?" he asked, hopefully, "because you see, I have this best man speech I need to, well, speech, and seeing as you are my sister and haven't actually spoken to anybody other than Blair I believe you probably should; not to mention that Lily would like you there"  
She looked up at him with a conflicted look.  
"I'm not sure, Chuck; I made a bit of a scene"  
"Don't be stupid, Charlotte. Come on" he pulled her slightly by the arm and into the Limo that was waiting on the sidewalk and Charlotte couldn't help but laugh at her brothers need for élite transportation.

* * *

Pulling up to the venue for the second time that night, Charlotte took in a deep breath and looked at her brother for a bit of reassurance.  
Of course, he didn't let her down and gave her a small smile; handing out his arm in the process.  
She took it gratefully and walked into the room whilst linking arms with her brother for support.

"You'll be fine" he muttered in her ear as they entered the glass doors  
"I'm not so sure about that" she replied, feeling Bart's glaze hit the both of them upon their entrance to the dining hall.

* * *

Sitting down at the Bass-Van der Woodsen table at the front of the room, Serena's eyes widened at the girl who took her place beside Chuck.  
Out of all the people she was expecting today, Charlotte Beatrice Bass was certainly not one of them.  
However she couldn't really blame Charlotte for her sudden appearance, she could have been here for days and Serena wouldn't have noticed, what with the Dan situation going on.  
Whilst she could see Chuck going on with his best man speech, she wasn't listening purely because her mind would focus on nothing else.  
_How could Dan sleep with that bitch?!  
_Pulled out of her trance slightly, her mother tapped her shoulder in concern.

"Are you okay?" she mouthed, worriedly.  
Serena just nodded, trying to pay a bit more attention to what was going on around her.

Charlotte Bass had sat beside her twin, confidante and best friend, and Serena knew this meant that something was going on within the Bass kingdom and whilst she'd been MIA for the last few days, she'd missed all the action.  
Though she looked empty, and Serena knew what empty looked like; especially after seeing her little brother be held against his will and treated like an animal for months, she seemed as if plastering on a fake smile was part of every day life.  
Making a mental note to say hello and greet her properly after the formalities had taken place, she settled for a slight smile and wave across the table.

* * *

Whilst watching her brother make his speech, she couldn't help but notice the moment he'd put his piece of paper down.  
Smirking, she watched as his eyes met none other than Blair Waldorf's and not leave them for a second and as he rambled on about love and enemies and friendship and, of course, marriage; she could tell that he was in love with her.

Chuck Bass, her big brother, was in love with the one and only Blair Waldorf.

* * *

_**Dearly Beloved,  
**__**We are all gathered here today, wasting our time, in the face of this company,  
**__** just to watch this man and this woman totally eff things up.  
Excuse while I pull out a hankey and pass it to C and C, I loved your little park reunion.  
**__**Looks like I'm not the only one who cries at weddings. **_

_**I know your secret, Charlotte.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	6. God, I hate it

**Everything Has Changed**

_God, I hate it_

_I could kill you_

_**XO**_

* * *

**It's that time again, kiddies!  
Summer has well and truly made an appearance and I do believe that our favorite UES are making their way to the Hampton's on Friday this week,  
which I believe is my queue to say that, although I love you all dearly, don't be afraid to screw everything up - it makes it more interesting for me.**

**Watch your back, Basses. I'm coming for you.**

**See you all in the fall, bitches; it's time to put the sunglasses on!**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

Charlotte scoffed at the laptop screen in front of her, 'Gossip Girl' was beginning to cross the line and she wasn't sure if she could even warn the anonymous blogger who she was dealing with.  
After leaving the Van der Bass wedding as quickly as possible, she made her way to the penthouse and took up residence on the sofa - curled up in many blankets and her laptop carefully balanced alongside her martini on the edge of her lap.  
She knew that she would have to face everybody when they returned home, especially Serena and Eric, whom she hadn't even greeted since she had gotten back and she knew that they'd have something to say. She was a smidge off terrified.

Chuck knew she had left, therefore he restrained from the constant worried phone calls and texts; however Blair didn't seem to understand the concept of ''_don't bother my sister until she tells you to call her, understand?"_

As Charlotte's phone rang, for the eleventh time, she gave a sigh and placed the receiver to her ear.

_"I have put up with a lot since you got here, Charlotte, I even waited a couple of days to give you some space but this is ridiculous! Get your shit together!"_ Blair screeched down the phone, causing Charlotte to slowly move it away from her ear for a second.  
"Blair, that isn't fair"  
"_No, what isn't fair is that you've pushed away all of your friends for god knows what reason! Do Serena and Nate even know your back yet?!"  
_"Serena saw me at the wedding earlier, whether Nate did as well I don't know; okay? I'm going to see them Blair, I just don't know when"  
"_Well you're seeing Serena now, she's on her way back as we speak, probably already in the Lobby - you're not getting out of this, Baby Bass. I'll call you tomorrow"_

And, as Blair predicted, the elevator at the end of the corridor opened, revealing a very upset Serena Van der Woodsen clutching her bag to her chest.  
Making her way into the living room, she nearly squealed in the surprise of seeing a 16-year-old emerged in cotton sitting on her sofa, as well as smelling slightly of ethanol.

"Charlotte Bass, it's been a while" she smirked slightly, running over the girl's appearance.

She had changed, she noticed, though she wasn't sure in what way.  
She still looked like the fifteen year old she used to tell everything too, minus a few changes here and there; her deep, dark brown hair that usually hung somewhere below her waist and her butt was now sitting comfortably on her shoulders and her face had lost the puppy fat and had matured to show off her elegant Italian heritage that she had inherited from her mother's side, but something seemed missing.

"Serena Van der Woodsen, it has hasn't it" she smiled back, lifting herself from the sofa and forcing herself into the arms of the tall blonde.  
"I missed you so much, C" Serena muttered into her shoulder, holding her a little tighter, Charlotte nodded.  
"Me too, S"

Chuck reluctantly stumbled into the new 'Van der Bass' penthouse, his new home for the foreseeable future, and feeling the numbing effects of the alcohol consumed dulling his senses, he looked around.  
He couldn't say he was exactly thrilled to have taken residency with his father permanently, especially seeing as him and Charlotte had always lived alone, with the help of course, and he couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic _'family man' _image his father was now trying to pursue for Lily.  
Of course he didn't mind that he now had a 'Step Mother' of sorts, for he had always liked Lily and had been one of her daughters' best friends for a good 14 years, which earned him some brownie points; as well as the fact that he was now half related to said best friend, despite their extreme differences in personalities, and the little brother that came with it was a bonus.  
But make no mistake, he saw nobody as his true family other than Charlotte; as it had always been just him and her and it always would be, as there was nobody else who truly understood what it was like being a spawn of the _'one and only' _Bart Bass, as well as the repercussions that being so brought upon them.  
Making his way into the foyé, his eyes glanced over two sleeping figures on the sofa, and it brought a small smile to his face, though god forbid anybody saw. His sister, _sisters, _were at opposite ends of the sofa, sharing a blanket and completely fast asleep with the television on as loud as it could probably go in the background.  
Extremely out of character, even for him, he turned down the television and turned off the light, leaving the two girls in silence and comfort.

He knew he shouldn't have left Blair, especially at an airport, it wasn't a secret that he was brought up with better manners than that, but he refused to let himself be tied down.  
He would not go home to the wife and kids at 16 years old.  
Chuck Bass would not be 'whipped'.

* * *

"I'm leaving Chuck, are you coming or not?" Charlotte slammed on the bathroom door for the fifth time that morning, groaning to herself.  
"Calm down, sis" he shouted through the door, "we have time!"  
Serena glowered and stormed over to the door also, hitting it as hard as it would go with her hip - causing the door to fly open, revealing a very c_alm, _very high Chuck Bass smoking on the counter top, a smile plastered on his face.  
"Oh for gods sake" Charlotte groaned, taking the joint from his hand, taking a toke herself, then drowning it in the sink.  
Smirking, she looked at her brother who was not being shy in glaring at his younger sibling.

"Up and at'em bro, the Hampton's, good weather, and a _lot _of croquet are awaiting you" she smiled, pulling him out of the room, much to his dismay.

After a good hour or so in the back of the Bass' limo, it was fair to say that the Bass siblings, as well as Serena and Eric Van der Woodsen were way past the point of being tipsy, and that was an understatement.

"Serena, where has Blair been? I haven't seen here since the wedding?" Charlotte grinned, slopping her drink all over Eric, who was in fact the most sober of them all.  
"Wait, your brother didn't tell you?" she laughed, glancing at Chuck, who had now gone uncharacteristically quiet, Charlotte just shook her head suddenly feeling a lot more in her right mind.  
"Chuck left her at the airport, they were going to go away for the summer; I guess he decided differently"


End file.
